Emmy Award Winning Episode
Emmy Award Winning Episode is the twelfth and final episode of season 12 and the 248th episode of the Code Lyoko The Final Chapters. Summery The episode starts off with our heroes at Kadic following their previous episode and the defeat of X.A.N.A. at last our heroes finally returned to normal lives at last. Jeremy and the others were at the lunchroom and they were sad and they were sitting at the table wondering what to do next since XANA is now dead. Aelita asked Odd if he wanted her lunch and he said no because he wasn't hungry or in a mood and everyone else said the same-thing as well. Yumi was in a happy mood when she came to see the others and told everyone that today was gonna be a great day and she also told them to lets go shut down the supercomputer. Soon everyone arrived at the factory and they arrived at the supercomputer room and this time William was with them and they soon started to ask if anyone wanted to say anything before they do so. Yumi soon made the speech and still went on as the others were sad to see the end already and then she also pointed out that with Xana gone now they can have a new life without Lyoko and Xana, she soon told Jeremy to shut it down right away. Jeremy soon started to have flashback memories of the missions with the others.............. Jeremy soon had a flashback of the missions on the Death Star and the battle on the Death Star went on Franz Hopper and Jeremy soon found the backup shield protector protecting the Death Star target and now they had to decide on who was gonna knock it out now so they take out the Death Star and move on, Ulrich was enrage of the backup shield protector he was soon ready to fire but got hit by one of the droid fighters and Odd soon managed to hit the backup shield protector and soon it was down. Aelita and the others looked around and they saw a Shark flying in space and they were shocked to see it and they saw another Shark followed by Kongres flying around as well which Jeremy and Franz Hopper were shocked to see them in space and they were saying to the others that they never leave the digital sea. Everyone was confused and wondering how were able to breath in space without water which Jeremy and Franz think that Xana must of found a way at last. ''' '''The battle went on on the Death Star the heroes were close to the target area and this scene was just like in Star Wars when Luke blew up the Death Star, as Sissi the droid fighters and the monsters from the digital sea were close to getting the Skidbladnir soon Ulrich Odd Yumi and William got all of the fighters and monsters and Franz Hopper said that they were clear and Jeremy says now lets blow up this thing and go home. As Odd Ulrich Yumi Aelita and William fired inside of the target area at once they soon got together and flew away from the Death Star as it was about to fire its laser weapon at the Skid but just then it blew up making a huge ring effect explosion. Then the cut-scene changed to the end of the previous episode where they defeated Xana again. Meanwhile on Sector 5 the others were fighting the droids and Creepers as Aelita finally entered the end of the core and she soon started to work and Jeremy started to help her entering the program Aelita was doing well and Jeremy said that they were one step ahead of beating Xana for good Xana soon brought out a bomb and it was gonna blow up Sector 5 as he didn't want to go down easily. Xana made his one last scream and soon he died fading away with Sector 5 blowing up and the tower Xana activated which our heroes didn't evening know about it was back to being blue, Aelita we done it Xana's been destroyed. Jeremy soon told Yumi that he can't do it he couldn't shut it down because of their missions together fighting Xana brought them even closer then before. Yumi then reminded him that Xana is now dead and they can all go on and move on with their lives which the others just stood there and they just gave the sad look as Yumi glared at them as she walked out of the factory with the others not talking to them at all. Later that day.................... Jeremy found Yumi and he wanted to tell her why he voted against shutting down the supercomputer as he did he said ever since Xana came back we have been very close with each other all of them and he felt like if they shut the computer down they won't be close friends anymore as he heard the bell and had to get to lunch before he left Yumi grabbed him and said that he was wrong Xana bring them together had nothing to do with their friendship as Jeremy smiled. Later that day at the lunchroom Odd asked the others why they didn't want to shut down the supercomputer and William told him that he would miss the fighting as he wanted to score a revenge against Xana for possessing him many years ago. Odd also said that he just wanted to become a hero and save the day, Aelita told them that she would be worried about her past and her father if they shutted down the supercomputer. Later that day with Yumi and Ulrich Yumi asked Ulrich why didn't he want the supercomputer shutted down. He soon told her that he didn't know if their relationship will be over but Yumi came over to him and she grabbed his hands and told Ulrich that everything will be fine. Flashback from when Ulrich and Yumi kissed................. Yumi asks Ulrich to go to his room for a moment, and Ulrich accepts. In Ulrich's room, Yumi tells him that now that they have defeated X.A.N.A. will have more time for them both. Ulrich doesn't understand what she mean't, and then Yumi kisses Ulrich! The first kiss of Ulrich and Yumi! '''Ulrich smiled at Yumi and said to her that it was a great moment kiss. Yumi also asked Ulrich about more memories of their missions '''In Xanadu, everything starts shaking and all will be destroyed, and the team has to get out. With the Skid, they got out of Xanadu while this virtual world is destroyed. At the factory, Anthea is about to kill Jeremy but then the spectre which was inside Anthea, leaves her body and appears with a face shape, and a cry of defeat. Xanadu is destroyed in an explosion, and Skid leaves Xanadu and returns to Lyoko. At the factory, the spectre is still screaming, and disappears. Anthea awake and she goes with Jeremy to the laboratory. Jeremy also materializes his friends and everyone gathers in the laboratory. The Lyoko-Warriors, Sissi, Franz Hopper and Anthea Schaeffer are celebrating the victory and they say that now they can live a normal life. Ulrich and Yumi kisses yet again on the lips, Jeremy and the others soon decided to launch a return to the past one last time so no one ever remembers their missions or Xana's attacks. They soon ran to the factory and Jeremy started up the program as it was ready he soon launched it and said "return to the past now" as it was launched and everything went back to normal once again and everyone was at lunch and Yumi asked if they were ready to shut down to supercomputer and they all agreed. Soon everyone arrived and Jeremy asked if anyone was in favor of shutting down the supercomputer and everyone raised their hands and Jeremy smiled and he shutted down the supercomputer as it was shutting off and it was shutted down showing the Xana logo symbol the heroes came out of the sewers and Odd asked what if Xana returns again and Jeremy says that if he does return again this time they will be ready for him but for now he also told them to go to normal lives. Short Montage as our heroes were saying their goodbyes to the cameras and everyone watching them while that was happening........................................ So my friends that is how you tell a story of Code Lyoko I mean Xana was never powerful at all for our heroes why do you think he always losses in the first place well next time come see me and we will discuss more but also next time buy me 2 Big Macs and large fries so we can talk and i'll tell you all about them but not now that's a story for another day. Trivia * This is the second episode in the Code Lyoko franchise in which the huge fourth wall is broken the first time was in Echoes . * This is the second episode in which no one is virtualized onto Lyoko, nor is there any X.A.N.A. attack, as the rogue multi-agent system was finally "destroyed." * This episode marks the third time the Supercomputer has been turned off by all of the Lyoko Warriors. The first time was in False Start the second time was in Echoes .